


The More You Give, The More They Take

by mathbender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathbender/pseuds/mathbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Asami works as a developer and creates indie games. Korra is the Avatar we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Give, The More They Take

A gush of wind shook the open sliding doors of the balcony, the thin fabric of the curtains whipping against the glass and a distant howling being swallowed by the air. There was a mushroom of heavy clouds gathering in the sky above the ocean. It was clearly visible from the apartment on the 18th floor, like a big smudge across the golden light of the twilight. But Asami wasn't seeing any of that. The woman was sprawled on the sofa clad only in an oversized white sweater and black boyshorts, almost dozing off lulled by the playlist of Keiji Haino she had made earlier to help her write code for a new game; the notebook humming low abandoned on the rug. She found noise music to be extremely stimulating and she had  _So, Black Is Myself_  on repeat for a whole week in the last coding frenzy. But now the long dragging screeches echoing from the speakers were calming her exhausted body down.

The click of the front door opening and the metallic clunk of an old key locking it back startled her awake. Asami got up and saw Korra entering the dimly lit room with ragged clothes and a thick strip of worn pelt slouched on her right shoulder. The developer got up rubbing her eyes, slid barefoot through the wooden floor and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Only then Asami could take a good look at her and it made her heart ache.

Korra was a mess.

Her knuckles were caked with flaked skin, dried blood and dirt. Scratches trailed down her neck and chest, marking the surface of her brown skin with pinkish lines. There was a patch of damp hair plastered on the left side of her head, over what appeared to be a deep short gush badly covered by bandages. Her lips were bruised, a bloody cut branching down her chin like a grape vine. Asami felt her eyes water. She would never get accustomed to seeing Korra get back home like this. She touched her cheek carefully, ghosting her thumb over Korra's lower lip where the flesh was tender. She was so warm, like fresh out of a fight.

"Sorry I didn't wash up first," the Avatar rushed to apologize noticing the wince on her girlfriend's face. "I know you hate the whole coming-back-beaten-up thing. I was in a hurry. I heard there's a huge storm coming and I didn't want to leave you alone. There's alerts everywhere and people are freaking out on Twitter, so... You know."

"And you, what? Turned around in the middle of whatever it was that messed you up like this and left out of the blue?"

"Nothing that can't wait," Korra shrugged, putting her hand on top of Asami's and kissing her palm.

It was just like Korra to do these unconscious declarations of love through inconsequential--and potentially dangerous--gestures. She wouldn't ask what happened, though. It wasn't that Asami didn't care, but that she cared too much. And hearing stories of Korra and her polar bear dog-sized heart answering every single distress call from every single person, and giving everything of herself, only to have them take more and more out of her; it was infuriating.

"Come," Asami smiled after letting out a shaky breath, "let me take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I had on my mind and needed to get it out of my system. But, hey, if you want more from this, let me know.


End file.
